A Figment of A Dream
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: Dreams. What are dreams? Do they come true? Are they real to you? "Who cares if I'm an sarcastic, tactless girl, it's not my fault I'm forced to stay with you." A Sesshomaru x OC story
1. Prologue

**A Figment of a Dream**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

To the readers of this fan fiction, I hope you shall enjoy reading :3

Pairing: SesshomaruxOC

**Prologue**

"Kirai!"

The strong cry of a short adolescent cried as her shinai had strike her opponent's armor by the waist. "Yame!" The person in charge spoke and she settled unto a stance before sheathing her shinai and bowing to her partner.

Cheers echoed through the dojo as her fellow practitioners praised her. She was after all the pride of the Kendo club, despite being a girl. Gloved hands settled upon the heavy helmet she wore and tugged it off her head. Her wavy golden brown hair was kept by a high ponytail and sweat trickled down her brow. She grinned at her spar mate and the other grinned back.

She kept the helmet under her arm and shook hands with her opponent. Practice was over and they could head home now.

She, being amongst the lesser female members of the club headed to the girl's changing room, passing her colleagues and hearing their praises and salutations of her latest win. It wasn't much effort really; her opponent seemed to be intimidated by her. Or was it because of the club's talk that their sensei had chosen her as the epitome of every practitioner in the club.

Nevertheless, she was not proud of the accomplishment but it only fueled her determination to prove that she was worthy of the title that was given unto her.

A soft cotton towel swiped across her skin, bringing with it the sweat which formed due to the practice session. "You're going home now, Tachibana-san?" A female colleague of hers asked and she nodded in return before tucking her folded clothes into her gym bag. She was now in her casual attire and was now heading to the shoe lockers. She slipped off her indoor shoes and sat down upon the polished floor, a pair of old faded blue sneakers in hand and proceeded to fill the apparel with her feet.

After tying the laces into a knot, she stood up and looked back at the empty hallway of the gym. Everyone probably was changing and without further ado, she slipped outside.

The late afternoon breeze toyed with her damp locks and a grin painted her lips as she whistled a soft tune. She made her way along the sidewalk, the streets were buzzing with horns as it was rush hour. The sun was slowly slinking off the sky when she had set foot upon the base of a long flight of stairs.

There was commotion and being the curious girl that she is, she made her way to the top. It was a shrine after all, so it wasn't much of a shock to find an individual wandering into such a place.

What she wasn't prepared was to find a boy, probably in his late teens with long silver hair and wielding a huge katana with fur along the guard. What piqued her interest were the lumps upon his head, they looked like the dog ears that fans would sprout upon their heads during anime conventions. Accompanying the guy was a girl who had long jet black hair but shorter compared to the male's, she wore the local junior high uniform in the district. It seemed that the guy in red had sensed her presence as he was the one who had acknowledge her.

"You!" He cried out. And clueless as our heroine is, she pointed herself and spoke,

"Me?"

And this is where Tachibana Kurenai's influence in the past begins. Her story goes like this…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

TwilightFever: Thank you for so kindly pointing it out. _ And thanks for being the first to review. I'll try to update this story weekly, so long as school won't hamper me. Thanks once again.

Natsuki: Thank you for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Through the Well**

"What about me?" I asked, curious and somewhat annoyed at the tone of how he had addressed me.

"Get your fricking butt out of here! You're going to get killed." I eyed him warily. Okay, so he was saying such things and waving the huge sword in his hand like it was a rattle. I mentally sighed, was this a kind of practice for a play or a weird ritual to drive off evil spirits perhaps?

"Yeah right, like, you're the only one who can kill me here." I spoke, regarding the girl to be pretty harmless unless she'd launched at me and gouged my eyes out with her nails. My hands immediately flew to my eyes, shielding them while I peered through the cracks. Can't be too sure nowadays.

Apparently, the pair was paranoid at what I did and silence was the only thing that was present for the span of ten seconds before whitey's head worked again. "Stupid idiot! I'm not going to use Tessaiga on you, I'd be wasting the effort. Get your fricking arse out of here!" He yelled at me while waving his fist. I sighed and threw my arms overhead.

"All right, all right. I get it, you don't want visitors. Remind me not to waltz in when there's a commotion and when that commotion makes me curious and when I am curious makes me waltz in and when I waltz be kicked out. Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up." I sighed and turned to leave, my hands now tucked in the pockets of my pants and my gym bag slung upon my shoulder. My shoes kicked on the dirt that settled upon the stone floor of the shrine and trudged my way back towards the bottom.

Yet it seemed that fate decided to make life into a satire. "Watch out!" A feminine voice cried out and I turned around, curiosity and annoyance crossing over my features, "What now?"

But there was only a gray blur and no sooner I felt myself being constricted by an invisible force. I grimaced at the force that the constriction was putting upon me. I feared that my bones would break if it grew any tighter. My hand was firmly grasping the strap to my gym bag in place and the presence of the item did not ease the situation since it only made the constriction much more painful. I gritted my teeth in pain and helpless, I'm supposed to be a kendo person; I should get out of this.

Yet as much as I told myself such, nothing seemed to make the constriction any loose. I turned to where the other people in the place where and it seemed they in a heated argument. Talk about expecting them to save your arse. I seriously wanted to cut the thing that was constricting around me. It's so annoying that it just happened to be invisible with my eyes.

I could pick up some words from the two's argument.

"If you cut it, you'll end up getting her killed and we don't have Tenseiga to revive her!"

"I know, I know. Sheesh! No need to tell me."

I mentally sighed, so he had thought of cutting me up along with the… uh, thing. I wanted to kick him where the sun doesn't shine and be done with my business here. Apparently the thing that was wrapped around me had a mind of its own and since I'm poor little hostage I could do nothing than be dragged as it sped somewhere. I flew between the two people and headed into the house which had its sliding doors wide open. The invisible tentacle, because I think it is and don't argue with me, dragged me into the well which was situated in the center of the interior.

I feared that the impact of the ground would break my skull and kill me eventually. I closed my eyes bracing for the pain but it never came, rather I get a different sensation like being afloat. I opened my eyes quickly, the iron-grip hold on me never loosened but my eyes widened to my surroundings. It was weird, like passing through a portal. Everything was sort of magenta-ish and there were this small orbs that lighted the path throughout the way. No sooner, I felt like I was sucked in and the chirping of the crickets fell upon my ears.

There was thicket of trees in the area as soon the invisible thing had wrapped itself around me. Wait-forest!? Where did the roof go? The stone floors?! Where's civilization?!

I glared at the invisible thing that was currently taking hostage of me, "Okay you invisible thing, show yourself before I make minced meat out of you." I heard a malicious chuckle and the next thing that my eyes came upon was the gray scales of a large snake. "You a mere human best me?! How laughable." It hissed down at me. I whistled, this thing could outdo Anaconda all right and it can talk too!

I struggled at the tightening sensation of its body coiling around me. "You're scent is so delicious. I could not help to pass you." It flicked its forked tongue down at me and I moved back to avoid it from touching my skin. You never know, its saliva could be acid! It hissed at me once again and then turned back to the well; the guy and the girl were now there. Apparently the girl was now armed, within her grasp was a bow and upon her back was a quiver of arrows.

"Be careful not to hit her Inuyasha!"

"I get it!"

She loaded an arrow unto the bow and shot it towards the huge snake; a pinkish light was upon the arrow tip while it swerved through the air and then hit its mark. The huge snake let out a pained hiss and writhed. Apparently, it seemed to forget that I was within its bounds and squeezed me tighter. I screamed at the intense pain the creature was putting on me. Oh how I so wanted to stab it like no tomorrow with a real sword.

It hissed once again as another arrow had hit it and this time, the creature uncoiled me and I manage to crawl out of its writhing body. My legs felt so numb and my arms as well, my whole body ached but it's better than snake food. The girl rushed to me instantly and the guy did an attack that seared the earth and tore the snake into a hundred pieces.

"Are you all right?"

"Being constricted to death like your bones is going to break? Why yes I'm quite fine." Oh sarcasm was my best friend. Everyone who knew me would quickly notice the sarcastic tongue I held but I would not be changing ideals any time soon. Her brow twitched and I could not help myself from smirking, "I'm fine really, just body ache." She nodded, pleased with my answer this time before heading to the minced pieces of the snake and picking up a shiny thing.

I approached the guy and asked him as soon as he had sheathed the sword, "Where is this place anyways? What happened to civilization? Did aliens abduct us?" He cocked a silver brow at my inquiries and crossed his arms over his chest, "You could at least say a thank you first." I sighed and forced the words out of my mouth, "Thank you then."

He frowned at me and then 'keh'ed as soon as the girl approached us. She was slightly taller than I am, probably older than me? "Are you all right?" She asked me and I answered with a nod of my head. "Where is this place? What happened to civilization?"

"We're currently in feudal Japan. Apparently, this is the current era's civilization." I swear my eyes were as wide as saucers when she answered me.

"Seriously?!"

"Sadly, yes."

I pinched the bridged of my nose out of frustration, how the hell did I get myself into this kind of situation? Oh yeah, because I let my curiosity lead me here. "So how do I get back to our time?" I know that if anyone heard of me story-telling this they would think I'd be insane. Here I am stuck with psychos, what other thing to do than to go along with the flow?

"You get back through the well." The girl said.

"Okay, so I just jump right in?" Her nod gave me my answer and I quickly stepped unto the edge and jumped into the well but with my view. I shuddered at the contents of the well in this side. It was filled with numerous bones and a shiver ran down my spine as I would be jumping into an eerie well. I gulped and steadied my gym bag before I jumped into the well.

I expected to get back to that odd sensation when I passed through the well earlier. But apparently…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Sorry for the long wait. School was hampering me and I was in the state of bliss from the freedom from school so yeah. I was procrastinating after the final exams. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 2~!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kaede's Village**

But apparently…

That was not what happened next. Instead of being enveloped by an odd sensation that I experienced during travel, my body met an invisible barrier and the barrier rejected me from going into the well. It threw me off and my back collided with a tree. I sank down groaning.

What a good way to end the day. Oh hello body aches.

The girl immediately rushed to my side, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky to be still alive." I groaned as I tried to get off the grass.

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha!" This time another man had come into the clearing, he was wearing a monk's garb in black and purple. With him was a young woman with long hair tied as a low ponytail and sporting a kimono, a boomerang was slung across her back.

"Thank goodness you're both all right! We heard noises nearby so we came to investigate." This time it was the young woman who spoke and instantly she took notice of me, who it seems was the sore one out of the crowd. "A friend of yours Kagome-chan?"

Kagome, which probably was the name of the schoolgirl, spoke, "No, she just got dragged into this mess. The Bone Eater's Well is rejecting her from going back to our time." At the mention of 'Bone Eater', a strong headache invaded my skull. I gasped and clutched my head in pain.

"Are you all right?" I gritted in pain as the voice of a young child fell upon my hearing. The pain into my head; black spots entered my vision. Why the hell am I getting a fricking headache now!? Stupid late reaction. The spots were bigger this time and I mentally sighed when I finally lapsed into unconsciousness.

----

I awoke to the sound of a hissing kettle, not the most pleasant thing to wake you up with. I groaned as I felt a sliver of pain shot through my body when I tried to move. "Ye must not move child, ye have bruised your back quite badly." An old and wise voice told me. I peered through my half-lidded eyes and took in the old and slightly hunched form of an old woman in traditional miko garb. Her top was of white while her hakama was of a crimson red. Upon her right eye was a black eye patch and I did not let my curiosity any further.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A day has passed since ye were awake," Another groan escaped my mouth but this time I endured the pain that shot throughout my body like hot knives piercing my back. "Ye must lie down child!" I did not heed her request for a while, taking to studying the surroundings instead. It was a small house, with scarcely any furniture to be seen. Then again it was the olden times; you can't expect any extravagant objects in a villager's home.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I asked the old woman when her hands settled upon my shoulders and pushed me down gently upon the futon.

Her only visible eye held wisdom but a certain weariness was ever present in her gaze, her hands left me as soon as I had settled back upon the futon and the blanket drawn over me. "I am Kaede and ye are in my village; ye have been saved by Lady Kagome and Inuyasha." I blinked a few times, and replayed what had happened to me the last time I was conscious. I had been taken into the past and had managed to get thrown unto a tree before losing consciousness thereafter. What a good way to get out of kendo practices indeed. I tried to move my arm out of the confines of the blanket, it felt so heavy and hurt in places but I had managed to settle it over me. Next thing I knew the pain had lulled me to slumber.

----

"Keh, she's been sleeping for a while now!" A gruff male voice said and I stirred within my half-asleep state.

"Inuyasha! Pipe down! You'll wake her up!" I groaned at the presence of the voices. Seriously, they were all bound to stir me awake anyways. I opened my eyes a bit, letting them get used to the dimness of the room. I heard a fire cackling nearby, so there must be something cooking within the small house.

"Oh! You're awake!" I recognized this voice to be the girl who wore the green serafuku uniform of the local middle school. I sat up then turned to her direction and spoke, "With all your talking, who wouldn't wake up."

She gave a nervous chuckle at my cynical answer whilst the other started to study me. It felt unnerving to be under their scrutinizing gazes. A heady silence followed thereafter but it was broken by Kaede. "You've been asleep for half a day since you woken up, child. What is your name? You never were able to tell me."

"I'm Tachibana Kurenai. A sophomore student of Minamori High. And you all are?"

"I am the monk Miroku." The monk in the house spoke and he came closer to me, which earned him a glare from a girl with long brown hair, "Will you bear my children?" I eyed him warily and spoke in a venomous tone, "I'll have to pass on your offer monk."

"I'm Sango. Kagome-chan told us that you came from her time." The other girl dressed in a kimono spoke. She was beautiful with her long brown hair tied in a neat low ponytail. A small catlike creature with two tails and a light yellow hue of the fur cooed beside the woman.

"I'm Shippo!" The small and cheerful voice of a child with light brown hair spoke. He seemed to be so human but his bushy tail and his feet gave way to his race and I had been surprised at such.

"You're a Tachibana?!" Kagome spoke incredulously and I shot a glare to silence any more of the words that might come out from her mouth regarding my family name. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. You're from Minamori High right? That means you're older than me."

I arched an eyebrow, "Not really. I just advanced a few years in middle school. I'm still fifteen, if you wanted to know." I could swear she looked like a fish with her mouth open and closing.

"Keh, like you could use that 'high school' stuff here. I'm Inuyasha." The silver haired person spoke.

I turned to Inuyasha since he seemed to be the most striking person in the room. Having silver hair, rivaling that of Kaede, but still having a youthful appearance; white doggy ears were upon the top of his hair and they seriously were so cute, I had to leash myself from touching them.

"Oi, onna, Stop staring." He spoke with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh? Don't flatter yourself. I was thinking." I parried and he grumbled.

Someone cleared their throat and I shifted my attention to Kagome who seemed to be a bit peeved. Perhaps by my attention towards Inuyasha?

"Kurenai-san, with what I witnessed a few days ago, you're trapped in this world." Kagome spoke and I looked at her in a bored fashion, "Not that it surprises me from what I had experienced when I tried going through the well."

She winced at my words. As I've said, my tongue is like a sword.

"You don't seem to be all that helpless though, that's something I had to point out." Miroku spoke and gestured to my things which were settled at the other side of the house.

"I practiced Kendo for the past five years." I spoke in a nonchalant tone, "I can protect myself if you were wondering. I won't be useless."

"Well that's good to hear, we don't want someone useless to hamper us while we're looking for the shikon shards."Inuyasha spoke and Kagome scolded him.

I looked at Inuyasha, "Shikon shards?"

"It's like this…" Kagome explained and I was pulled into their world.

----

I sighed and picked the herbs that Kaede had told me to gather. The gang had set out earlier this morning and I was left under the care of Kaede even if I was more than capable of protecting myself. "Just because I was not able to fight off that demon that brought me here doesn't mean I am helpless. They should have a little more faith in me."

I pulled on another herb and placed it upon the woven basket that Kaede had given me earlier. The task wasn't taxing but I wanted to practice on my Kendo. I can't get myself any rusty when I go back to my time.

I stopped midway; the thought of being away from my actual time was annoying. _I wonder if they will miss me?_ I shook my head, clearing said thoughts; they weren't productive at a time like this. I pulled out the last of the herbs in the area and stood upon my feet whilst brushing the dirt that had settled upon the thighs of my hakama.

With the basket tucked under my arm, I made my way back to the village hoping to let the old miko lend me a sword I could make use. A bokken and a shinai can't get you anywhere in this world.

I heard the bushes behind rustle but I ignored it and proceeded to make my way to Kaede's village but now quite alert to my surroundings. Suddenly something shot out of the thicket of the trees and I dodged the unidentified attack by rolling to the side, martial arts do pay off.

"Well, well, if it isn't a young woman. Not a familiar face though." I heard a voice spoke and turned to the forest, a figure was hidden in its shadows. "You look quite tense but your aura. It seems to be quite alluring. Mind telling me your name girl?"

"Why should I? I'm not obliged to tell you." I snapped at the unseen person.

"Heh, quite feisty. I don't come upon humans like you nowadays. You're probably a good catch."

The figure from the shadows stepped out to reveal…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Sorry for the very long wait. I'm currently taking summer classes, advance on my minors prior to my semester classes. I'm so sorry it has taken me a month to update this. Hopefully I will post the next chapter soon to compensate for the lost time I have wasted. Sorry once again. .

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hide and Seek**

The figure from the shadows stepped out to reveal…

A human or was the person a demon?

Though the vibes I get from him are rather disturbing, was this was Kagome called youki? It was sort of weird seeing the person's youki. It was violet and clung to the person's being like an outline. He had long hair tied as a high ponytail wearing the usual traditional Japanese attire which consisted of a light blue with red streaks kimono top and a dark blue and gold haori but a sword has strapped upon the right side of his back. Despite his rather deep tone, this person look rather effeminate with his features more womanly and red lips. His blue eyes held a mischievous glint in them.

"Who are you and what have you come here for?" I asked, gripping the basket and mentally cursing at how helpless I once again am. Why didn't I get myself a sword earlier!? I wanted to bang my head against the trunk of a tree but that would be a display of me being an idiot in a dire situation as this.

"Yare, yare, quite the spitfire you are." He chuckled to himself and took a step towards me which caused me to take a step back. He arched an ebony brow and proceeded to step again which I countered with a step back. Intrigued by our little game, a smirk graced his lips and he strode towards me making me back away quickly. My eyes leering at his mocking form.

"You are quite amusing, no wonder Naraku wants you." He spoke and I froze.

I've just been dumped into this world and it seems that the main villain of this melodrama is now interested with me. Oh joy. I mentally slapped myself. What the hell did I do to make such a creature want me? I mean I'm not like err… gifted or shapely in anything. I'm pretty much ordinary if you guys know what I mean.

"What do you mean Naraku wants me?" I asked shakily, you gotta be kidding me if you're not shaking if some tyrant wants you for himself. Ugh, must delete such thoughts. I shuddered at the things that were roaming in my mind and had to resist the urge to wretch.

The demon in front of me chuckled yet again. I mean what is with villains and chuckling?! Do they really have to chuckle at every question or line those victims or heroes have to say. What kind of script is he following?! I gripped the basket even more tightly whilst ignoring how the rough material of the object is slight chaffing my palms.

I look around the perimeter, searching for an escape route but my opponent's voice took my attention, "You don't seem to be the type that would go willingly seeing as you were just looking for an escape just now." He raised his hand with his index finger pointed upward and proceeds to move it sideward, a gesture that is most seen with a parent reprimanding their child for a wrong deed.

I bit my lip and darted to the thicket of trees and a chuckle erupted from him, "So you want to play a little game of hide and seek? I could use a little entertainment. I'm sure Naraku wouldn't mind having a little less tear on his new toy."

I gulped and ran through the forest path, the path was harsh. My hakama pants kept on getting hitched by the numerous bushes that I ran through. As soon as I arrived in a clearing within a circle of trees, silence met my ears and it was not calming. Cold sweat trickled down my brow and I look frantically at every direction provided by the clearing. Despite the warm and golden rays of the light, it provided me no warmth.

I took hold of the fabric upon my chest, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. It seemed to be the loudest sound that my ears picked up. The soft zephyr that passed by sent chills down my spine. How the hell did I get into this mess?! The Kamis must seriously hate me for they have given me this kind of fate. Why didn't I go with Ayako and Mitsuzu when they went to the fortuneteller?! I could have probably avoided getting into this mishap.

Drowned in my thoughts, I didn't notice the faint footsteps that had made its noise into the clearing. It was only the odd sense of danger that alerted me and I rolled to the side. Just enough to dodge a tentacle that had been aimed at where I was standing.

"Not bad, girl." The all-too familiar voice of my adversary spoke and I gritted my teeth in annoyance. As soon as the tentacle was shot out, it was quickly withdrawn and the silhouette of my enemy once again melded with the forest's shadows.

_'Thank god for zanshin.'_ I thought and it calmed me down a bit. Never knew my kendo lessons would be useful here. Now if only I had brought a sword, the chances of me escaping would probably be higher…or not.

I sidestepped quickly, narrowly missing a tentacle that sped towards me from behind. "You're not bad, girl." The adversary spoke and I knitted my brows in frustration. How was I going to win against him with only a basket in my hands? I was utterly defenseless.

That's why when a few tentacles shot out of the shadows, my chances of escape diminished greatly. I had to sidestep a lot to avoid getting caught and jumping to places as well.

That was before I got cornered which happened after a jump and my back made contact with the trunk of the tree. I swallowed the bile that had risen up to my throat and upon my cornered form, my adversary showed up who was sitting quite leisurely upon a giant paper crane which made me wonder if the mode of travel in this world was such.

"Trapped, aren't we?" He let out a dark laugh and it brought the fear in me to greater lengths. My hands were now slippery with cold sweat. The tentacles he had deployed danced behind him. They withdrew a bit then lunged at me. I screamed and shielded myself with the petty basket of herbs.

I noticed a blur before I closed my eyes, my screaming filling my ears. I expected the attack but nothing came, I opened my eyes warily and met the form of another person.

This time it was a…

* * *

Japanese terms:

Yare, yare - My, my or Oh my.

Zanshin - the ability of a person to sense movement within an area around him without taking his eyes from a certain direction; a kind of sixth sense; this is usually commonly practiced in martial arts. A/N: My teacher kept on drilling this into us whilst I was taking Kenjutsu.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes, before I am about to be burned to death for updating so long and leaving an annoying cliffhanger. I'M SORRY! T.T I'm sorry for updating so very,very,very late! I know you must really abhor me U_U**

**I hope that I can accomplish this story soon. Thank you for being patient and bearing with me. Q o Q**

**Disclaimer: I dunts own Inuyasha but if I did...~ Hehehe Sesshy~ * u * (fangirl induced mode)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Bruises**

It was a human or what I think is considered a human. He had long flowing hair, his eyes were piercing. He had this cocky demeanor that radiated off of his being. His eyes landed on me, a shaken form of a human who clung to a basket as a means of protection.

Seriously, how pathetic did I look?

"Byakuya, I didn't know you were into catching young women nowadays." The newcomer addressed and a foul look crept upon my hunter's features. He straightened his stature, seemingly a bit intimidated by the newcomers presence.

"Well, well, I didn't know you were into protecting damsels in distress," I glared at the demon who was known as 'Byakuya, "Koga."

I looked at Koga then at Byakuya, they seemed to be in a heated internal battle. Byakuya took a step back, twigs snapped under his foot. Koga flexed his fingers, his demeanor spoke that he certainly was aching for a fight.

Byakuya launched his set of tentacles towards the both of us. Koga started to hunched in his posture, clearly waiting for an appropriate time to deal a counter attack.

"You get out of here."

I was pulled out of my daze with his mumbled words, "Uh, what?"

"You get out of here. I can't fight properly when you're around." He spoke in a gruff voice and launched into the air, his claws meeting with the tentacles.

I glared at his back, _Great. So this is how they tell a lady to get themselves safe. Smooth. Real smooth, dude._

As soon as I was satisfied with my internal banter of the newcomer which is named Koga, I willed myself off the battlefield. My steps were careless, making me stumble quite a number of times before I had the right footing.

"You're not getting away girl!" The enraged voice of Byakuya echoed behind me. The thicket of trees that surrounded me gave a false protection from my pursuer. I swallowed the bile that was rising in my throat, the cold sweat continuously trickling down my brow.

I wonder how long I'm going to survive in this era.

My eyes finally found familiar surroundings and I had a sense of hope that I would be in the village where I had left earlier. My speed lessened as the sense of safety blanketed my being. I was going to be safe. I'm going to live.

Yes, take that you stupid tentacle monster!

But it seemed reality had a sick sense of humor.

My happy thoughts were wiped off of my thoughts when I was thrown to the thicket of large trees, my head colliding to the trunk of one. I fell onto the floor with an agonized moan whilst my vision was filled with black spots.

"You can't outrun me girl." Byakuya's sneer could be heard from his voice. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I seriously needed a weapon.

"You're cheating; of course I can't outrun you. You're not even human!" I cried out, my voice was raspy and hoarse. Maybe it was because of all this beating I've been taking?

"You might want to curb that tongue of yours girl. Or I might just cut it off before Naraku gets you." He spoke and kept his tentacles, choosing to take slow languid steps towards my beaten frame. I propped myself on my elbows, wheezing at the pain my body was experiencing.

I'm betting on more bruises this time.

Byakuya chuckled at my weakened form, he was looming over me. His face held a malicious smile. Ever so slowly he bent down and grasped my hair into his fist, pulling me up quite painfully by the bunched tendrils.

I whimpered at the added pain but nonetheless looked at him in the eye. I wasn't saying I'm not scared in fact if I could sum up my feelings right now, I can honestly say I am terrified and also frustrated at my state of weakness.

"Now that's a good girl, no more running." He chuckled and pulled me up more. I grimaced at the pain but I turned to him and spit on his face, "Screw you demon."

His face scrunched up to a scowl and he banged my head unto the tree's solid trunk, I gritted my teeth in pain. "My patience is slowly running low, girl." He said through gritted teeth and I chuckled, quite lamely in my state. "Hahaha, it's quite good to know I'm getting under your skin. Makes the chase much more fun, ain't it?"

He chuckled, "Quite so but I have come to tire of your antics and I think it would be better for you to be out cold when I give you to Naraku." I glared at him, a surge of energy passing in my gaze. His youki was overpowering, choking me in its vile grasp and with him so near, it was seriously not helping.

"I'll see you try." I grinned, trying to pull a fake bravado and my adversary let out an enraged cry before slamming me, quite harder mind you, unto the tree. Pain rushed through my being, paralyzing me and putting me into a daze. He smirked as his grip on my hair tightened and only a pained whimper escaped my lips.

"You've had your chance on my good side girl. I won't be so forgiving this time." He pulled me up and I stood on unsteady legs. The pain was that much for me.

"I think you've manhandled her enough, Byakuya." Kagome's voice pierced into my hearing and I have never been so grateful to Kami in my entire life. I just hope that she doesn't get me killed in trying to saving me. Then again I don't think Byakuya would want me dead. After all what's good with a dead asset to Naraku, right?

Right.

I could feel the power of Inuyasha's attack heading our way and Byakuya had no choice but to release me, albeit quite reluctantly. I was at the mercy of Inuyasha's attack. I felt all hope drain out of my being as the power was heading towards me.

I was seriously wrong, apparently Byakuya could care less about losing me. After all, he most likely would just tell Naraku I died in battle and am quite useless because I died in a petty crossfire. How amusing is that? I'm sure my colleagues in my place would laugh at how their number one student has been humbled to such a petty adolescent. I would be a laughing stock.

Then again, it's not like they even set foot in a demon infested area where they were pants that look like skirts and men who look effeminate because they have long hair.

I closed my eyes, wishing it to be quick. The darkness was so welcoming and I felt a sense of warmth enveloping me. I reached out to it in my mind and there was a faint whisper in my half-consious world and a vague figure in my mind.

"_I'm home, S-"_

_A smile and the ever so familiar silver hair._

"Who… are you?" My lips moved but no voice was heard and I drowned into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5~ I made it just a few minutes after making chapter 4 as a way to apologize to you guys. I'm hoping to finish this story soon. **

**Reviews are much delighted as well.**

**Disclaimer: I dunts own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

I sighed as Kagome tightened the bandages on my arm, hissing when it was too tight for my taste. "Oh sorry about that Kurenai." She apologized and hastened to loosen the bandage from my arm. I sighed and smiled, "It's all right Kagome. I know you didn't mean to do that on purpose." I looked from her dexterous fingers to the thicket of trees which were a few meters away from the hut that we were staying. The afternoon soon was painted orange and violet by the setting sun. The wooden bench we sat on was a bit warm from the lazy afternoon rays that it bathe itself with.

There was a fire cackling in the hearth inside the hut but I opted for the cool wind that passed by to soothe the turbulence of my thoughts. I soon heard Kagome's kit snapping shut and I smiled sadly at her, "Thank you." She smiled and nodded her head, "Your welcome Kurenai. Next time don't wander off in the forest on your own."

I snorted; here I was being reprimanded by a girl who most likely is just a year or maybe two older than I am. Life sure does suck. She seemed at bit ticked off with my reaction and I spoke, "Yes, yes, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. All right?" She nodded and took her kit.

"I'll be inside if you need anything." She spoke and stood up with my curt nod as a reply to her words. I let a sigh escape my lips, my weary gaze settling on the flock of birds which were headed to another direction in the sky.

A flash of silver darted across my eyes and I blinked. I looked around, hoping to find Inuyasha around. Though he did loathe my presence because he was usually the brunt of my sarcastic tongue but nowadays I have dimmed my sarcasm in favor of my gratitude to the whole gang saving me from meeting my end.

I kept on asking them what really happened but they never do tell, just saying that a bright white light saved me. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Things I don't know always frustrated me,

"Penny for your thoughts?" I looked up to see Miroku and I unconsciously moved away a bit. I had been warned of Miroku's lecherous ways and I seriously didn't want a round two. He chuckled and held his open palms up, "Please, I won't do any harm."

I eyed him and spoke,"My dignity would not be in stake if I let you be my company." He laughed nervously and I loosed up my tense posture since it was putting a strain on my injuries, "I think despite being injured, you seem to be the kind of woman who is more than capable in making me a sorry man."

I smirked and relaxed, "All right." I scooted a bit on the bench and the monk sat himself beside me. The sky was slowly being blanketed with a deeper blue hue and silence fell upon us. I rubbed my upper arm at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey Miroku, you're a monk right?" I asked, starting our conversation.

He chuckled, "What else would I be?" I felt my brow twitched and he chuckled, "Yes, I am a monk. What would you need of my prowess as one?" I looked at him then at the sky.

"I've been having dreams." I told him quite honestly and he arched a brow in confusion. "I'm sorry to say I'm not a dream expert, Kurenai." I sighed and slumped my shoulders; it certainly was too good to be true.

I think Miroku noticed the open display of weariness in my feature because I felt his hand upon my shoulder, reassuring me that it was all right. I smiled weakly then he nodded his head as if to continue what I was to say.

I mulled my thoughts, "There's always that golden eyes I see. Warm and full of emotion." He titled his head sidewards and our gaze drew into the interior of the house as we heard a familiar pair of voices that would always be at their throat's end everyday.

"Inuyasha! You took the cup noodles from my bag didn't you?" Kagome's enraged cry reached out of the house and I cringed at the volume, whilst Miroku just laughed nervously. There was a lot of commotion inside, things were thrown and crashes were heard.

"Keh! I was hungry!" Inuyasha defended and he seemed to be jumping from place to place with the volume of his voice.

"Gah! I'm so fed up with you! Osuwari!" There was a loud bam inside the house and the ground shaking at the release of a simple order. No sooner Kagome strode out of the house, her demeanor radiated her anger. Miroku and I could only laughed nervously as she chose to cool down and avoid Inuyasha for the meantime.

As soon as the commotion was settled and Kagome out of sight, Miroku cleared his throat, "So about this dream of yours, I don't think Inuyasha would look at you as such." I chuckled; I had to agree with him on that, "I know. The only way that Inuyasha would look at me is as if I'm an insect that he wants to crush but can't."

Miroku nodded. "Say Miroku, that day in the forest, what really happened?" His black brows furrowed and he stared off in the distance, replaying the event in his mind. I slumped on the wall of the hut, trying to desperately remember what happened but everytime I try to recall, it only brings me back to the vague figure.

_Those golden eyes._

First I had seen just silver hair but now I've seen golden eyes. When I try to think deeper, a headache would bloom and stop me from dwelling too long on the thoughts of the mysterious figure. No sooner I felt Miroku beside me tense and then I myself could feel the familiar aura of youki pervading the woods. My eyes darted to the shadowed trees with which only moonlight illuminated.

The bushes rustled and a silhouette of a figure made itself known.

Miroku stood up and took his staff which was leaning against the wall the whole time, "Who are you! Show yourself." I looked at Miroku and then at the intruder. My body cried out in pain when I willed it to move. How badly did I want to fight against the adversary and show everyone that I was not a weak girl.

The being took deliberate steps towards us, just a few more and he would be shone with moonlight.

A little more.

There, I can see a foot. A bit more and I was surprised to see it was…


	7. Chapter 6

**So I'm going to finish this as best as I can, I don't know why but this story made me real interested to finish. I would like to credit Amaterasu1969 since I stumbled on her SesshomaruxOC fic just recently and I remembered my own story. I will promise you the cliché is going to end on Chapter 5. I find it silly now.**

**I have to say I don't know the plot of this story anymore but I will concoct on one. I hope I do justice to my 19 year old mind at that time I wrote this.**

**I noticed that I went from –san to Lady. I'll be sticking to the Japanese honorifics from here on to maintain consistency.**

**Feel free to review. J**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Golden Eyes**

"Hoshi-sama!" An exuberant girl with long black hair rushed from the foliage. She had a small pigtail at the side of her head. She was clothed in a beautiful orange and yellow kimono. Her eyes shone curiosity as they landed on me and she stopped in front of us.

I shook my mind. The silhouette had been taller, I'm sure. Maybe the recent clash with Byakuya scarred me more than I thought.

"Hello!" She smiled up at me. I looked nervously at Miroku a bit. I'm never good at children. I cleared my throat and bent down on my knee, " H-hello. Err, did you come alone from that forest?" She looked back at the thick row of trees and smiled back at me, "Of course not! I was with Jaken-sama and Sesshomaru-sama!"

_Sesshomaru._

I arched a brow at her and stood up straight, "Miroku, do you know who those are?" Miroku scratched the side of his cheek sheepishly, "Well he's-"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's cry pierced the sky and the red clad hanyou burst out of the hut, a trace of noodles upon his chin. He had brandished Tessaiga, ready for battle. The enormous size of the sword still scared me. Demons and their weapons, really.

Inuyasha rushed to the foliage and an exasperated looking Kagome rushed out from the hut as well. She had a quiver strapped to her back and a wooden bow painted red was in her left hand. She caught sight of me with the monk and the child Rin, "Hey Kagome. Who is Sesshomaru?"

She looked at the forest and no sooner Inuyasha sailed up to the sky. I do envy their ability to defy gravity. I wish I had enough skills to propel myself that high. The sun bled red, the clouds made a menacing environment in their violet glow.

"Foolish hanyou." A cold, velvet voice broke from the shadows. I zeroed my eyes to the thick trunks. There was a figure there. Miroku pushed me aside and from my peripheral vision, Sango was here too. Just who is this Sesshomaru? First Naraku, then this Sesshomaru guy comes into the picture.

I threw a glance at the hut, I had a weapon there. "Can't let you have all the fun, now can we?" I muttered to myself and rushed to the hut. I scoured the room, Kaede's tired old eyes landed on me and she ushered me to her.

"Child, this is no fight for you. Stay here and let Inuyasha handle Sesshomaru." Her aged voice fell upon my ears. I sighed, a tired sigh. I couldn't really stress this old lady out. I can't help but soften up for her. She reminded me of my grandmother back in my time.

"Kaede-sama!" The same girl, Rin, peeked into the hut and rushed into the shelter. "Rin, you are here! What business does Sesshomaru-sama have here?" Her kind voice and demeanor calmed the hyperactive child.

"Sesshomaru-sama said there is a presence in your village." The young girl answered and she sat beside the old miko. I stared down at the girl, Presence? Was that me? Must be nice to have a welcome party to the Feudal era, I don't remember reading any demons in the textbooks though.

I moved to my gym bag, the weight of my kenjutsu uniform and my items felt reassuring. I sifted through the pack, my hands secured upon the lacquered texture of a familiar scabbard. I ran my hand up, grasping the weapon under its guard before lifting it out of the containment. The darkening sky did not filter out all the light, the light shone off the metal tsuba. The tsuba held an embossed chrysanthemum design, and its intricate design was embossed on a gold plate.

The tsuka was even beautiful despite its continued use. The fabric used seemed to never taint nor yellow with age. It remained as powder blue as it was since I remembered. The metal underneath was snow white, unmarred like pristine white snow. I held it up and brought it under the scrutiny of my eyes with the aid of the fading light. The weapon felt heavy but comforting.

I pushed myself off the floor and made my way to the door. I looked at Kaede, "I'm sorry Kaede-sama. I will have to fend him off too if I have to. I hate being a burden more than anything." I sauntered out with those words. Her aged eyes looked at me with a weird expression before I set out.

My eyes fell upon a weird frog like creature. He seemed pretty much like an imp. Is that a two headed staff? I squinted my eyes. It did look like two heads. "You useless ningen! You should be grateful that Sesshomaru-sama graced you with his presence." No sooner a black boot kicked him from his banter.

My eyes traced up the white hakama that were ballooned to this newcomer's ankles. His abdomen was protected by a black armor which was kept by a beautiful yellow sash with violet linings. His hair was silver too, just like Inuyasha. Magenta stripes were at the side of his face, two on each side while an indigo crescent moon seemed to be painted his forehead. Maybe they're related.

However it was his eyes that made me stare at this newcomer. Beautiful gold eyes. They seemed to be like molten gold, purer and clearer than Inuyasha's. I really think they're related. "Let me take a guess, you're related to Inuyasha, aren't you?"

Everyone turned to me, flabbergasted at my inquiry but the newcomer was already staring back at me. He stayed silent and I gripped my sword. "Not that the silver hair and golden eyes give it away though, not at all." I added and cross my arms over my chest while still keeping a firm hold on my sword. The golden eyes trailed to my weapon. I could swear they widened a bit but maybe it was a trick of the light, which there hardly is.

"Onna." His gaze was fixated at me. Unwavering, cold and hard golden eyes met my own. I arched a brown brow at him, "Is there anything I may assist you with, your Lordship?" I threw in a sarcastic tone. I could see Miroku have an internal fit at my side at how I was addressing the newcomer.

His eyes narrowed at my inquiry but his face was stoic and his gaze drifted down to my sword. "That sword." I unwound my arms off my chest and brandished the sheathed sword to him, a look of confusion on my face. "My sword? You mean Kyoukotsu?"

The mere mention of my swords name caused him to stiffen, if his posture could be any stiffer. "How did you come to possess this sword, Onna?"His smooth voice pierced the tense air and I slid the sheathed katana along the belt of my borrowed red hakama. My hand settled on the kashiri of Kyokotsu. "It was a gift to me as a child."

This Sesshomaru person proceeded to walk headed my way. "Give it to me, girl." I glared at him and gripped the handle of my weapon, "Why should I give it to you, your Lordship? It wasn't yours to start off with." If he did want to fight me, I was ready to pull the blade out of the saya. That didn't happen though.

"Sesshomaru! I didn't know you like to bully girls now." Inuyasha jeered and rushed to the taller silver haired male. Sesshomaru parried off with his own sword and jumped back at the force of Inuyasha's attack. He seemed hardly fazed at the assault, his eyes redirected back to me. Why does he want my sword really?

"Hanayume." He spoke, his eyes never leaving my figure. Everyone threw confused glances at him, even I was confused at the word he uttered. Was it a name? Hana.. yume? Suddenly a headache pierced my brain and I clutched the side of my head. I shut my eyes in pain and images flitted into my mind.

_Hanayume._

_Golden eyes. Silver hair. Chrysanthemums._

I gritted my teeth, the pain continued to ebb. "Kurenai-sama, are you all right?" The worried voice of the monk beside me inquired. I threw a pained glance at him, his hands were stop mid-air afraid at my reaction. He was still a lecher after all. "I-I'm fine. Still winded after that fight with Byakuya." The pain started to ease up and I dropped my hand back to my side. This Sesshomaru, just who is he?

"I'm sorry to ruin your day, my Lordship but I am not relinquishing this sword so easily." I spoke and I could almost see a ghost of a smirk plastered on his face. He studied me intently, that cold gaze calculating before he turned to leave. "Jaken, get us supplies."

Jaken looked shaken but immediately saluted to his lord's command. "Y-Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

The white clad demon sauntered back to the deeper shadows of the forest. I relaxed and so did everyone else. My eyes never left his figure as the darkness slowly took him into its embrace. Kagome came to my side, "Tachibana-san, how'd you get that sword?"

I sighed at her mention of my family name, "I had it with me all the time and please don't call me Tachibana-san. I'd rather be called Kurenai or just Rei for short. I personally find Kurenai to be a mouthful." I caressed the tsuka of my sword, it helped reassure me. Inuyasha eyed me from behind Kagome, "Rei, do you have any idea why Sesshomaru would want your sword?"

I shrugged and joked, "Maybe because it's pristine white and beautiful. I'd have to say a beautiful sword like Kyokotsu would match him. "

"Keh. There's no stopping you." The hanyou folded his arms and jumped up to Kaede's roof. Clearly put off by my sarcastic speech. "Rei-chan," Sango was beside me, I hardly even noticed, "that sword." I gazed down at my Kyokotsu.

"That's a demon sword, right?"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. My sword? A demon sword? That can't be. This was a gif given by someone in my childhood. "That can't be. This sword came from the modern time." I looked back at her as I took it from the belt and nearer to me and Sango for closer inspection.

"The forging of this tsuba is not achievable by any human sword smith. Also, if you are familiar with youki, you will feel a dormant aura of youki. "

"Youki?" I asked and looked down upon Kyokotsu. "Is that like some spiritual thing?"

"Not entirely. It's like a demonic aura." Kagome sufficed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned. All this feudal business is really not my thing.

Unfortunately, I've got no choice but to put up with it. For now.

* * *

**Tsuba - guard of the katana**

**Tsuka - handle of the katana**

**Onna - woman**

**Kyokotsu - Flower Heaven**

**Youki - demonic aura/energy**

**Kashiri - pummel/base of the katana handle**

**Ningen - human**

**Miko - priestess**

**Hanyou - halfbreed**


	8. Chapter 7

**How was chapter 6? I would really love your feedback about how it went. There's a huge change in the writing style I know and I'm still doing what I can to finish this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reason**

_Wisteria. Blue petals on the polish wooden floor._

_Soft foot falls. The gentle pull of the wind against my hair._

_The sound of an opened Shoji door._

_"S-"_

I opened my eyes, a weird dream again. I blinked up at the gray ceiling of Kaede's hut. It had been a day since that rendezvous with Sesshomaru. They had left as soon as Jaken had replenished their supplies. However that didn't bother me, the young girl Rin had said that there was a presence here in the village. I pushed myself off of the futon and stretched my arms over head.

I ran my hand along my face, wiping the foolish thoughts off my mind. I looked around and found everyone to be asleep. Kagome was still snuggled in her futon while Inuyasha slept against the wall. Sango was beside Kagome with Shippo between them. Miroku was at a far off corner, sleeping on his side whilst facing the wall. Kaede's futon was already kept.

I peeked out of the window of the home and it was still dark. No use trying to go back to sleep anymore. I moved out of my bed and folded it, placing the futon at a corner. I sifted through my gym bag, it was a huge one. Sometimes, I wondered where this was bought since it could house my sword and my shinai.

I took the bamboo weapon and stepped out of the hut. I breathed in the cold dawn air and looked around at the empty village. It was cold silence and I loved it. I walked around, looking for a good place to spend the early morning.

The village was sparsely populated. Huts were here and there, a scaffold at one side with some building materials at the side. There was tilled soil here and there. Agriculture was the main source of living at this time huh. I made my way further into the village and finally I found the right spot. It was the clearing where the well was.

The dim sky hardly showed the piles of bones the well contained and I couldn't suppress the shudder. Who on earth would like to throw the dead bodies of demons here? I shook off the unnecessary thought and calmed my nerves.

I sat down and proceeded to meditate. Since I can't go back to the real time, I should just make use of my time here and now. I closed my eyes and proceeded to empty my mind. A pair of golden eyes persisted but shook the thought away. I need it to be as empty as possible.

The cold air calmed me even more and no sooner I had cleared out my thoughts. I breathed in deep and opened my eyes. The sky was still dark, my shoulders felt lighter. I pushed myself off of the grass. My shinai at my hip.

I pulled it out, like a real katana and took in my stance. I swing it down whilst taking a step forward. Another swing down, a step back. A swing and step front. Once again, and another.

Sweat trickled down my brow at the repetitive strokes of the shinai. The song of birds started to fill the air but I continued on. The sky was starting to light up; the winds were much frequent now. I lost count of how many strokes I have done. My arms start to get stiff from the redundant motions. I continued on.

A strike down and a step forward, a swing and a step back. The sky was much lighter now, a morning fog heavy in the air. The sweat trickled down my nape now and the ache of my arms more prominent. A few more strokes.

"7… 8…9…200." I muttered and held the stance for a bit. I dropped my left hand and the shinai wobbled in my right hand. I bent my knee and rest my left hand upon my thigh. My eyes zeroed in on the tip of the shinai. I was about to stab the thin air but a figure was in front of me.

I relaxed my stance and sheathed the shinai. The figure from the shadows emerged, giving me a clearer look of them. These people like to be dramatic and use the shadow to show themselves to me. The sky was much lighter now and the person, or demon, can now be seen easily.

She was an old woman, hunched and talking slow deliberate steps towards me. She seemed harmless but I wouldn't be too sure. Her gray hair was long and draped her shoulders. Her kimono was a simple midnight blue hue with white vines embroidered to the bodice. Her feet clad in a white tabi socks and straw made zoris. Her face had deep lines etched on her flesh but a smile painted on her lips.

Her eyes were a deep blue, wisdom reflected on them. She sat down upon the edge of the bone eater's well. "Sit with me child." She gestured at her side and I warily sat down, maintaining a distance from her. This earned me a chuckle. "You are wise not to sit too close to me."

"Well, I guess you can't blame me. It's not like I almost got killed here." I said, the old woman chuckled at my sarcasm. I eyed her, she can't really do anything if she is human but a demon, well, that changes things. "There must be a reason why you sought me out here early in the morning, right?"

Her eyes shone at my words, "Indeed child, indeed. You are quite quick." She looked up at the sky, morning was here, the sun had risen up to take its place. "Do you know why you are unable to go back to your time?" I gripped the edge of the well, the aged wood felt sharp under the pads of my fingers.

"Of course I do." I kid and threw a glance at her.

"Your words do know seem so true, my dear. Your façade will break soon." Her eyes were now stern, no more of the chuckles. I sighed and stared up at the sky. "No, of course I don't know. I'd rather be here than back in my time."

This time a chuckle erupted from the old lady. "Indeed child, you are most needed here and not in that time." I arched a brow at her.

"There is a reason why you are here." She spoke and dusted off a bit of her hakama, "Do you dream child?"

"Everyone dreams. We just don't remember all of our dreams."

"Aye, that is true. Every one dreams. How about you, dear? What is your dream?" She asked me and I toyed with the bamboo edges of my shinai. My dream. What was my dream?

"If I do tell you baa-san, it would be too awkward." I jested and my shoulders shook in silent laughter at the stupid though.

"No dream is stupid child. It is after all what your heart desires."

I stared straight, "Well then, if you say it like that." I stabbed the tip of my shinai on the grass, even if it's unethical. I settled my chin on the base of the handle, "I am not entirely sure of my dream. A home maybe. Some place nice."

"A difficult dream that is in this time." She spoke and looked at me,"However not impossible." She smiled at me and it eased my tense nerves. "There is someone who can make dreams come true."

"Aren't you the one who makes dream come true? I mean like, shouldn't you do it yourself?"

"Ahh. That is true but there is someone who can make dreams come to life." I listened intently now, the birds faded out from my concentration. "There is someone who is called a dream weaver."

Hmm, sounds like that adobe product. Funny. "So, uh, how does this dream weaver person work?" I toyed with my shinai now, interested of this Dream weaver person.

Her eyes sparkled with mirth at my obvious interest. "There is only one individual who is a dream weaver. This dream weaver individual is unique."

"Unique? How so?" I titled my head to the side. How can someone be even more unique than being a dream weaver? Do they have horns or something? Nah those are for youkai or was it oni?

"Ahh, I cannot say child. That is quite a mystery." She spoke with laughter in my voice and I threw my arms in the air, almost falling into the bone bit behind me. "Ahh! Baa-san, you're giving me a cliffhanger!" The old lady chuckled and pushed herself off the edge of the clearing.

"There is much to know about the dream weaver, child, however I am not the right person to tell you." She hobbled off and I stood up from my perch. "You must find another old lady for this knowledge."

"Where can I find another old lady then?" I was a bit annoyed that she left me hanging.

She turned back to me, a smile on her lips. "Her name would be Satome, she lives in Mt. Tate. She is quite a queer lady this Satome."

"How will I know the old lady I'm talking to is Satome?"

"You will know child."

She hobbled off towards the village and I sat down again. It's not like I can't make a home of my own. It'd be cool to learn more about the dream weaver person though. I could ask her to bring me back and make my dreams come true in the future, right? That sounds like a good idea.

I could be the most famous scientist or something.

"Hey Baa-san, th-" I spoke but there was no figure of the old lady anymore. Strange. She was hobbling just earlier, wonder how fast she walked out.

I made my way back to Kaede's hut and everyone was up. Kagome rushed to my side, a worried look on her face, "Rei-chan, where were you?" Her brown eyes bore on me and I may have worried them unintentionally.

"I'm sorry Kagome-san. I got carried off practicing." I shifted the shinai I was carrying and she nodded. "You can just drop the –san and call me Kagome-chan." I fidgeted in front of her. I eyed the grass beneath our feet and then glanced back to her, "I'm not really into using -chan."

"Kagome, then?" She smiled reassuringly and I sighed out, "Works fine with me."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I just went to practice." I apologized and she nodded. I understood her worry, not too earlier this week I had demons hot on my trail. I do wonder why.

"Kaede-sama has cooked some porridge. I've brought in some steamed vegetables too." Sango said, gesturing to a clay pot in her hands. I nodded and we went back into the hut where Inuyasha and Miroku were seated by the firespit.

"Keh! Where were you Kurenai?!" Inuyasha spat while his arms were crossed. I arched a brow, didn't they mention he was a dog demon?

"Were you worried, Inuyasha? I've been told you're a dog demon, your nose should've found me right?" I teased as I sat down beside him. I doubt he would dare to physically injure a girl, a human more so. The hanyou gritted his teeth, "I couldn't smell you."

I tilted my head to the side, "Eh? So my scent is now a mystery?" I eyed his twitching white ears.

He glared at me and gritted his teeth, obviously holding back on beating me into a pulp. "I meant I can't even locate your scent, damn Onna!" He exclaimed and I leaned back at the volume of his voice, "You made everyone worried!"

I straightened up and looked at everyone, their faces were a bit worn. "I'm really sorry for being rash. I'm not too used to having people look for me." I muttered and Sango patted my shoulder. She smiled at me and it unsettled me.

"It's all right Rei-chan. It must be a lot to take it in. Being here, I mean." I smiled back, still unsettled and guilty. I'm not used to dealing with people.

The food was no sooner laid out in front of us and I was a bit down due to the morning excursion. I picked at the dried fish on my plate. Dream weaver. I wonder where I can meet this person. I took another mouthful of the rice.

"Hey Kagome." I spoke after swallowing some of the rice, "Do you know of anything about a person who can make dreams come true?"

She looked thoughtful and chuckled a bit, "Isn't that a bit childish?" I eyed her warily and despite sounding childish, "Well, I can't go back to our time. So why don't I try this dream person thing? I personally doubt the Shikon shard would help me."

"That is true. We haven't tried the Shikon shard though." She muttered. Miroku placed his empty bowl on the worn tatami mat. "This dream person is actually true. I've heard of stories about an individual of this ability."

By this time, everyone was listening intently to the monk's words. "I've only heard tales from the different villages I travel to. They say she's a beautiful goddess. Some say he's a wise old man. However, it doesn't change the ability that this person makes dreams come true."

"If that person is around, don't you think people would live hard lives already?" Shippo spoke while crossing his arms, giving a thoughtful look,"How so Shippo?"

"I mean, if that person's around. People can just tell them their dreams. Like how some daimyou's want more land but other damiyou's want more land too. More conflict." I messed up the small fox's hair. He was quite keen for a child, "Great intuition Shippo. You should learn a thing or two from him, Inuyasha."

"Why you, Kurenai-" Inuyasha balled his fist and was really threatening to punch him. I gave him a big grin in retaliation. Oh ho, if only I weren't a girl. I bet he'd be thinking that.

Miroku cleared his throat and directed the attention back to me, "I'm curious as to how you knew of this Dream crafter, Rei-sama." I looked at him boredly but inside I was panicking. I can't tell them this sneaky old lady told me about the dream person thingy. Why does he call it a dream crafter? Shouldn't that person be a weaver?

"Well, I read it from an old book in the Library during Junior High. It just sorta came back to me when everything settled down. Practicing really helps!" I said, a bit nervously but I managed. "I'm thinking of joining you on getting those Shikon shards back. We might get wind of that dream crafter or weaver or something."

"I must warn you Rei-chan, it's not an easy travel." Sango gave me a stern look. I looked to her direction, Kirara upon her lap.

"I know and I'm prepared to fight if I have to." I turned to the katana settled upon the wall, "and kill if I have to."

* * *

**Futon -** sleeping bed

**Oni** - ogre

**Daimyou** - feudal lord

**Zori ** - lacquered black slippers

**Youkai**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8, lovelies. Feel free to write a review, they inspire me a lot to write. :3 I'm so happy to tell you that I have finally found a theme song to this fanfiction. It does sound cheesy but a song keeps me on track and reminds me how the story flows. I won't truly reveal that song for now. Maybe a few chapters or so? Well, let's get to Chapter 8~**

* * *

Chapter 8: Journey

I adjusted the katana rested upon my hip. The black hakama that Kaede had so kindly lent me. I stretched my arms over head, happy that the sleeves of the cream kimono top rested only upon the bend of my arms. I really would hate if they went as long as my arms, the sleeves would be a hamper in the fights.

I've went ahead and bought some durable looking waraji or straw sandals that would last in our travels. I've taken note that Kagome likes to wear her uniform in this era. I wouldn't though, the outfit is too skimpy for this time's modesty.

I took a piece of apple we bought earlier that morning into a cloth pack that Kagome gave me, I slung the cloth pack across my shoulders, it held some more supplies and some extra clothing. I could wash the dirt off from the streams we'll pass by anyways. I eyed my gym bag but opted to leave it here in Kaede's village.

"So where to?" I asked them once I exited the hut. "We're going to Takayama village. There've been some rumors about demons getting into the castle. Maybe we can find some information about that dream crafter too." I nodded at Kagome's reply.

"It's going to be a rough travel, so I better not hear you whining!" Inuyasha spoke in smug tone. I crossed my arms and smirked, "I've lived off on rough travel most of my life, like you need to worry."

Yeahp, it was going to be a long journey.

The dirt road we walked along was not too off from the asphalt pavements I'd commonly see back in my time. The amount of foliage in this era delighted me, I miss the tall trees and preferred them from the tall buildings that Tokyo had.

The sky was much bluer on this side of the world. The air much much fresher from the smog and the various stuff that modern world has to offer. I do miss the internet though but I think I can survive...for now.

The trek wasn't any different from the travels and camping I've done as a child. The long walk made me reminiscent and helped me get my bearings straight. I tend to be quiet, letting the others have idle chatter. I enjoyed looking around at the view. I noticed Kagome slowing down and walking beside me.

"You all right, Rei?" She inquired and everyone else was pretty much listening in on us. "I'm fine, just enjoying the scenery for some odd reason. It's different from Tokyo." I looked around, a small smile on my lips.

"It is a nice view. Just that demons do make it a bad picture." My smile fell and eventually, I can't help wondering just how many demons are there lurking in the forests? Now that I am unable to get back to my world, well, for the meantime, I should try my best to defend myself from whatever beast that might come my way. Even Miroku himself.

The trip was cut short as we were nearing a small village. I look past some trees and there were rice paddies here and there with some people hunch over planting the rice sprouts, hoping to get a good harvest. I followed the group as they made their way along the dirt road of the wooden houses.

A large structure jutted out from the numerous houses in the village, placed upon a stone wall like pedestal, the only castle in the village gained most of the sun's brilliance but it held a very ominous air at the moment. No villagers seemed to talk about the castle and this was where our investigation started.

I looked at a random shop, they were selling some trinkets such as combs and elaborate hair ornaments. A kind old woman was looking from behind the display, a small smile upon her face, "Do buy one for me, dearie." I looked around and my eyes landed on an elaborate kanzashi. I picked up the hair piece, my eyes shone in appreciation. "I'm sorry gram, I'm quite short at the moment but maybe I'll get back to you someday." Her eyes shone disappointment but she shrugged it off.

It had a black wooden rod that glowed in the warm yellow sun. At the tip of the rod was a silver plum blossom made out of a thin sheet of silver. There was a small silver ball dangling along with pink sakura flowers shaped from a soft pink cloth. It look quite expensive since the beauty was detailed and elaborate. I eyed it closely but shrugged off, this was too much of a luxury for me. I eyed it a bit more, letting the object committing it to my memory.

Settling it back into the display, I sighed and made my way back to Inuyasha and company. Maybe I can get one of those when I get back to the future. "There's been some gossip that the local lord might have been possesed by a demon." Kagome told everyone. I wasn't at all surprised.

The whole affair seemed like what you'd watch on television where the most cliche things happen but oh well. I listened to them talk about the plan, I was merely an accessory in there. "Rei-chan, I know you can fend off for yourself but can you please go with Sango."

As reluctant as I was, I nodded. I was not yet so familiar with this world and Sango being an experienced fighter than me, I think its best if we stick together. I ran my hand along the tsuka of Kyokotsu. She hasn't tasted any blood at all but I doubt it would be an easy task.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get this down with so we can go back to getting the Shikon shards!" The silver haired male exclaimed and we made our way to the castle.

Each step towards the ominous structure gave me the creeps and I couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling that was settling over me. I tried to rub off the goosebumps settling on my skin. There was a purple-like smoke coming from the structure and I was tempted to touch it.

"The youki is so strong, it's so clear to the naked eye." Miroku spoke in a terse voice and I immediately shied away from the wisps of youki. There was sickly looking guard who was slumped against the entrance's wall. His eyes were sunken and his mouth agape. His robes looked dirty and his spear lay in a heap beside him.

We immediately rushed to the man, Kagome edged closer but Inuyasha stopped her. "He's dead, Kagome." The youki enveloped the man, like sucking the very life out of him. I eyed the corpse and unto the building. There really was something inside.

Inuyasha made his way forward and slashed the wooden doors down with his nails. The hall in front of us was empty and there were remnants of struggle. There were some splotches of blood on the wall but that was it. The silence hung heavy and the stench of rotting flesh permeated. I have to cover my nose to keep breathing easily.

Despite the scent, we made our way into the hall. There were scratching sounds and the sudden fall of an object from here and there. It spooked me but we needed to continue on. We spotted another body, this time a woman in a simple kimono. A maid, most likely. She laid in a pool of her own drying blood. I almost retched but I held it in.

I turned to Inuyasha, his nose must be real sensitive. I'd hate to be in his place in this situation. We continued onwards, not a single one talking in fear of inhaling the youki laced air. The castle became more derelict. Broken shoji doors and blood pooling on the tatami mat. It was an internal conflict, carefully hidden to the village.

There were strange noises coming from the walls, of long nails scratching the wooden beams but they vanish before we could even investigate. Inuyasha kicked down some of the Shoji doors and they revealed some rooms littered with bloodied floors, broken ornaments, and corpses here and there. There were some blood marks on the floor for corpses being dragged to where, we can't really tell.

This pretty much is a great setting for those feudal horror movies. The set-up was really well though of. **"Ouji-sama..."** The dismebodied voice of a man pierced the air. "Ouji-sama"

**"Ouji-sama, intruders...Ouji-sama"** The wall beside us exploded and five bloody men rushed towards us. Spears aimed at our hearts. Kagome pulled me aside as Inuyasha hoisted us up. Kirara has immediately transformed and brought Sango up on her back. Miroku was dragged by his robes behind Sango.

The zombie -like creatures slashed at the air. The rusted metal blades swung here and there. It was nerve wrecking as Inuyasha kept evading all the attacks. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the bloody men, two were thrown off but the other three staggered to the side. Some of their spears fell but they were easily picked up from the ground.

"I can smell Naraku on them." Inuyasha spoke. I gulped down the bile rising in my throat. Everywhere there was a touch of Naraku, it was frustrating. Inuyasha dropped the both of us and I stumbled a bit on my feet. My hand landed on the hilt of my sword.

**"Ouji-sama…."** They moaned and made their way towards us. Purple mist started to seep from the walls. "Miasma!" Kagome cried out and I knew this was something bad. Real bad.

"My, my, Inuyasha." A cold voice erupted the moaning. I looked at the ceiling, it seemed to come from their. "Bringing the miko and that girl with you. How nice of you."

I cast a glance at Inuyasha, the silver haired hanyou was gritting his teeth with Tessaiga drawn. When did he unsheath it? I hardly noticed the gargantuan sword's transformation but that wasn't important now.

More of the purple mist seeped into the hallway and I was getting a really bad feeling. The floorboards beneath our feet began to rattle and I gripped on Inuyasha's sleeve to maintain my footing.

"You're doing me quite a favor " No sooner, tentacles burst out of the floor boards. Two thick brown tentacles burst out of the ground and gripped my ankles. The appendages pulled me down and I was falling on my back. "Rei!" Kagome cried out as more tentacles burst out of the floor boards.

I tried to grab hold of Inuyasha but some of the tentacles wrapped themselves on my arm preventing me from holding on. "Kagome!" I cried, grimacing as a tentacle wrapped around my neck. More slithered upon my body. Inuyasha's Tessaiga was aimed at me along with Kagome's holy arrow aimed towards me. Unfortunately, I know they can't save me, I'd die before the tentacles would be able to let me go.

Damn this Naraku. I struggled to free myself, unfortunately the pressure on their grip heightened and it was almost hard to breathe. I was forced to take a gulp of the miasma, the poison immediately coursing in my veins.

"Rei-chan!"Sango's voice pierced through the heated struggle in my mind. The spike of poison in my veins was dulling my senses and I feel my arms turning to lead. No! I can't go down like this!

As a child I had always thought I could go down like one of those epic heroes or save a loved one. Not as pathetic as having tentacles wrapped around you and inhaling poison. It was like one of those odd tentacle hentai you see in Akiba from time to time.

No! It can't end like this.

_"Don't go!_"My eyes widened as the words pierced through the thick haze in my mind. I struggled to fight off the constricting appendages,_"Don't go away like this!"_

I tried to fight off the tentacles wrapped around my arms, wanting to cut them off with Kyokotsu. Freedom, I wanted that freedom.

_"Don't go Hana!"_ My hand reached towards the hilt. Almost there. I can just cut these damned things off.

Black spots started to appear in my vision. The pain hardly registered in my mind, the sheer illusion of accomplishing my task was doing that. I just need a few more inches. I can do this!

Unfortunately, another set of tentacles burst out of the ground, wrapping me around my abdomen and constricting the air out of me. They pulled on my arms and at the mere shock, I was limp in their tight grasp.

I gasped in more of the poison and I could feel my body weakening. No! No!** No!**

Not like this! The tentacles pulled me down with them. My hand futile as it is, reaching out towards Kagome's hand. Her hand seemed farther now. The darkness much closer on me and the next thing I knew, darkness had consumed me.

Pain. Always and forever, it seems to ebb in my veins.

* * *

**Kanzashi** - hair ornament, similar to the ones geishas wear

**Ouji** - prince


End file.
